


wish i didn't need

by mellamomuyloco



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Flash Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you've created an identity, one you can be proud of - but you've built it all on one toxic person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish i didn't need

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic written around the chorus of "Clarity" by Zedd.

I bet you wonder why I keep goin' back.

I mean, he beats me. Because he’s mad, because he’s busy, because I’m there. Yeah, it’s my fault usually, I should know better by now, but it ain’t healthy. He's not even any good at carin' about me, not usually. He replaces me without a second thought, he forgets about me after heists. He was ready to blow the city sky-high, with me in it! And even when he wanted to save me, he didn’t care what happened to anyone else, like my friends or Red or even my babies!

But I love him. And I really, really shouldn’t.

Sometimes I get away, out on my own. But things are foggy without him. I don’t really know who I am. Before him, I wasn’t really nothin’ special, just a cute blonde with a gymnastics medal who may have flirted her way through some of her classes, a naïve doctor who thought she was gonna help people and maybe write a book. But then he came along and he made me something more, something _larger than life!_ How’s a girl supposed to go back after something like that?

Small-town Harleen Quinzel was uninteresting, cute but interchangeable. Nobody liked her for much past her great tits. But Harley Quinn – now there’s a fun, capable, dangerous, dynamite kind of girl!

But he created her, and he can take her away.

I don’t wanna go back to bein’ the girl I was before.

That’s why I gotta go back to Mistah J. It’s the only way I can still be me.


End file.
